


Call It Even

by hoonhao_love



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rated Teen for mild cussing, Renjun just wants a massage, Soft Na Jaemin, Soft Park Jisung (NCT), Tired Renjun, or is it jijae?, soft soft Jaesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonhao_love/pseuds/hoonhao_love
Summary: "Give me a massage every week, Jisungie, and we'll call it even," with that Renjun walks out, chuckling when he hears Jaemin curse and Jisung simply sigh.





	Call It Even

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! Welcome to my first ever Jaesung/Jijae /Mona story. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the small drabble.

  
Renjun bowed to his vocal coach, wishing him a good night. He let the door close softly behind him, not wanting to agitate the older man any more than he had done today. No rest and constant singing had strained his voice, making it crack under slightest of pressure. It's not exactly Renjun's fault, but the coach thought otherwise. It made no sense to the Chinese; making him wait till late just to put in a little more practice and then complaining about his strained vocal chords? Um, hello, logic? 

He sighs. He's done for the day. All he wants to do is sleep the night away. He can bother about everything else tomorrow, with a fresher mind and relaxed body. 

Just as he rounds the corner, he notices that the door to the practice room is open. Renjun has half a mind to just walk past since NCT 127 would be busy rehearsing, but then he hadn't seen Mark or anyone else much, so why not just drop by. A quick _how is the practice going? _  
With that thought in mind, he changes his direction of course and walks towards the room. It's fishy how NCT127, for a change, were being as quiet as mice, not a single weird screeching sound heard, neither loud laughter nor thumping of music. Shrugging, Renjun continues to walk, 127 were weird bunch of people, very unpredictable. (So were NCT dreams, but shh, that's not the point).

He was a mindful adult, and so, he just peeks his head instead of barging in. (He could've just knocked instead-- )

Imagine his shock when he found that the room was not occupied by NCT hyungs, but instead by two of his own members, Jaemin and Jisung, to be more specific.  
Jisung was sitting on Jaemin's back, massaging the older male's shoulder, his movements gentle and slow. Both were giggling, lost in their own world. And Renjun couldn't help but smile a little, knowing that they were happy made his heart feel a little more lighter. Isn't that what every member wants, for all his members to be happy?

The atmosphere was also light and warm, in spite of the harsh LED lights and fogged mirrors. Renjun wondered if Jisung would mind if he joined them, and then he can sneakily ask for a massage too. _Meh, he won't mind, _he concludes. _Not like Jisung would've a choice_, he thinks evilly.   
His body was halfway in when he froze, his brain running haywire. Jisung giggled a little and leaned down, listening to whatever Jaemin had to say, lips hovering close to Jaemin's ear.

The fact that the two were being quiet should have been the first give away, but in Renjun's defence, he was tired and was working on a single braincell. He slowly walks backwards, managing to get back in the previous position without making any noise, only his head peeking in and his body, neck-down, outside.

Whatever Jaemin must have said had Jisung blushing, Jaemin smirking when the younger let out an indignant squawk. Renjun silently chuckled at the younger dancer's reaction, his face giving away how flustered he got.  
Jisung hit the other's shoulder, leaning forward and biting Jaemin's left arm in retaliation. It wasn't most weird thing Jisung has done, so Renjun doesn't bat an eye. But his eyebrows shoots through the roof when Jaemin turns his head and captures Jisung's lips in his, Jisung responding immediately, as if it wasn't their first time.

He gapes at the scene unfolding in front of him, hands still clutching the messenger bag he was carrying. Jaemin stirs, making Renjun withdraw himself entirely from the room and lean against the wall besides the door. He takes in a breath, calming his racing heart and trying to calm down the havoc the thoughts are causing in his, a single cell supported, brain.

_How the fuck did I not see this coming? _is the first question that the Chinese decided to ponder on and, yeah, he really has been working with a brain powered by one and half a cell. He vaguely recollects Jaemin planting an open mouthed kiss on Jisung's forehead, pulling him onto his own lap, when Yuta had asked Jeno if he'd kiss Jisung if he managed to win against Jaehyun. He even remembers Chenle and Donghyuk exchanging looks, both sporting an evil smirk. It makes so much more sense now.   
_Why the fuck did he dismiss that act? _is the second question he asks himself. Maybe the lack of reaction from Jisung, and Jeno's immediate gaging noises and protests were the reason Renjun had dismissed the entire act of jealousy. And it's not new to find Jaemin getting jealous, he had been craving attention from Jisung a lot recently inspite of being roommates, which, _what the fuck, Renjun, _why hadn't he figured it out even though he was aware of this behaviour? This entire time Jaemin and Jisung's more-than-friends relationship had been glaring Renjun in his face and yet he hadn't noticed it, let alone figure anything out?  
He lets out a sigh, and rolls his eyes, _so much for being a good friend, huh? _

He decides a last peek won't hurt and leans his body over slowly, making sure that the pair doesn't notice the movement. The position has changed slightly, Jisung is still sitting on Jaemin, but now Jaemin is laying on his back with the dancer sitting on his stomach. Jisung has his hands trapped in between their chests, Jaemin's hands on the dancer's waist. Jisung is busy planting sloppy kisses all over Jaemin's face, while the other has a content smile on his face, basking in the affection he had been craving. 

Renjun positively gapes at the Jisung that's in front of him, busy being all lovey-dovey, pushing himself on Jaemin, a complete 180 of his usual behaviour.

Renjun is not as successful as he was the first time and ends up hitting his elbow in the doorframe when he tries to leave, the sound snapping the two apart. _Fuck, Renjun, play it cool, _he chants as the pain shoots from the elbow and making its way into some nerve in his brain. _Did he lose another braincell? He hopes not. _He is a step away from screaming due to the pain, to avoid it he just shuts his eyes tightly, willing the pain to subside. After about few seconds he opens his eyes, flexes his arm and proceeds to act like nothing happened, all the while ignoring the 'couple' (wow, when did that happen really?) .

He almost bursts into a loud laughter when he notices the two dancer's expression, both sporting a classic deer-caught-in-a-headlight looks, Jisung's hand still on Jaemin's chest and Jaemin's hands still around the younger dancer's waist. From the looks of it, both don't knowing how to explain the situation they were caught in, without making it weird.  
Renjun smirks at the two, and turns on his heels and stops abruptly. _Dramatic much?_ He turns his head and speaks over his shoulder, "Give me a massage every week, Jisungie, and we'll call it even," and walks out, chuckling when he hears Jaemin curse and Jisung simply sigh.

That's a pretty good deal, of you ask Renjun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comment down below anything you want to comment, and don't forget to leave a kudo! 💜 
> 
> ~Jade


End file.
